


【盾冬】Your Trick, My Treat

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angel Bucky Barnes, Halloween, Human Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve遇到了一個天使，他卻只在意他是不是忘了帶上糖果籃。人類盾/黑天使冬年下攻，六千歲的大年齡差XDDDD





	【盾冬】Your Trick, My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> 隨文附上圖，祝大家萬聖節快樂XD  
https://imgur.com/yVnCXr0

1.

萬聖節，哈。

黑天使百無聊賴地坐在牆頭上，這裡是他很久以前發現的一個僻靜角落，雖然是在城市裡，可是舉目四顧，卻能看見遍野山色。黑天使很喜歡這個地方，每次他執行完那些令他厭惡的秘密任務，他總是會到這裡待上一陣子。

眾天使皆說他是最獨特的，如果沒有他，便沒有平衡的世界。名為天使的他其實不完全屬於天堂，更不屬於地獄；他們說他是地獄的渴望，天堂的禮物，可他卻實實在在地痛恨自己。

  


黑天使遠望著那些身著奇裝異服的人類小孩，嘴角牽起諷刺的弧度。

一年一度被他們所喜愛的怪獸，他才剛殺完一批，也許指間還殘存著某個妖怪的綠色血液。

  


『你是不是忘了帶糖果籃？』一個稚嫩的聲音在牆下響起，黑天使過了一會兒才意識到這是在跟自己講話，他垂下頭，小小吃了一驚。

很少有人類看得到他，並不是他做了什麼特殊的隱蔽，只是人類呢，就是什麼都看不到罷了。

而這個金髮的人類男孩，皺著眉抬著頭，一臉怪罪地望著他：『沒有糖果籃也可以去要糖果喔！你是不是失望沒有糖果，所以才爬到牆上去？』

「如果是又怎樣？」黑天使無聊地回答，孰料男孩立刻舉高了他的糖果籃，大聲強調：『你可以用我的！』

面對這突然其來的善意，黑天使竟有些不知如何是好。

「你的籃子太低了，我拿不到。」他選了故意刁難的方式，想打發男孩，金髮男孩皺了皺眉，盯著他看了半晌後，放下籃子，從人行道上的樹木底下搬來一顆又一顆的石頭，試圖墊著石頭爬到牆上。可他一手拿籃子一手攀爬，不但攀不穩，還數次差點摔落，場面驚險萬分。

根本不知道這孩子在固執什麼的黑天使看得心驚膽跳，他一揮手，下一秒，金髮男孩已經坐在他身邊了。

低頭看看自己的位置，男孩只楞了一下，隨即轉頭規矩地跟黑天使道了謝，並把手上的糖果籃遞過去。黑天使看了一眼，手都懶得抬，男孩便把糖果籃放在兩人中間，開始試圖跟黑天使攀談。

『你叫什麼名字？』

「Bucky。」黑天使隨便取了一個名字敷衍金髮男孩，多年後他想起這一刻，總是憾恨自己沒有多想兩秒鐘。

男孩彎起嘴角，露出淺淺的笑容：『你是小鹿。』

「嗯哼。」

『我喜歡小鹿。』金髮男孩說：『我叫Steve。』

「喔。」

『你都這麼大的人了，出來玩Trick or Treat，怎麼不帶糖果籃？』Steve又問。

「我沒在玩。」人間的無聊節日，黑天使沒興趣。

Steve懷疑地看著他：『可是你穿得跟我一樣，只是我是白色，你是黑色。』

「那是因為我是真的天使。」Bucky雲淡風輕的說，Steve盯著他看了兩秒，好像「真的天使」不是什麼了不起的東西一樣，也雲淡風輕地回答：『喔，這樣。』

面對這完全不按牌理出牌的怪小孩，Bucky倒是突然覺得有趣了起來：「你不覺得我奇怪嗎？」

『我如果覺得你奇怪，豈不代表我也很奇怪？』Steve看起來不超過八歲，學起大人的語氣還帶著一點奶聲奶氣，令Bucky忍不住勾起嘴角：「但你是白天使，你跟大家都一樣。」

『你怎麼知道天堂裡沒有其他顏色的天使？也許有紅色綠色黃色藍色的天使啊。』Steve說，Bucky心想，他當然知道，他是唯一的黑天使啊。

「如果有就好了。」他難得洩露出一絲孤單，卻被Steve精準地捕捉到了。心思細膩的男孩小心地挪近了他，從糖果籃裡撈出一顆巧克力：『給你，這我最喜歡的糖果。』

遲疑了一下，Bucky還是接過糖果握在手心，順便探頭看了眼糖果籃：「謝了，你收穫不少嘛。」

『這是我自己準備的。』男孩語帶寂寥地說：『我想要分糖果給大家，假如能和大家一起玩就好了。』

Bucky側頭看向他，忽然從他的語氣中捕捉到一絲熟悉的氣息，那氣息悄悄鑽進他自己心裡，引起了微微的共鳴。

  


一大一小兩個「天使」就坐在牆頭上，難得的找到可以說話的對象，即使有一搭沒一搭的對話，竟也是彼此長久以來少有的「熱鬧」時光。可惜快樂的時光總是過得特別快，一陣冰冷的夜風吹過，Steve忽然猛烈地咳嗽起來。

Steve咳得很兇，發出輕微的哮喘音，Bucky還來不及做什麼，男孩已經把手伸進糖果籃裡，從裡頭摸出一個氣管擴張劑。

遠方傳來呼喚「Steve小少爺」的聲音，金髮男孩卻沒什麼反應。用了藥的男孩氣息稍勻，但Bucky發現他臉頰已經泛起詭異的紅暈。雖然對人類的疾病沒什麼概念，Bucky仍直覺地認為這現象在Steve身上肯定不是代表什麼好事。

「你該走了。」Bucky說，Steve固執地舉起糖果籃：『那這給你。』

Bucky眼睛從糖果籃上轉到Steve身上，思索半晌後，伸手接過糖果籃，下一秒，Steve已經回到地面上了。

手上只剩下一瓶氣管擴張劑的Steve又抬頭看了眼Bucky，對他揮了揮手，轉身要走時，Bucky突然叫住了他。

「欸，等等。」Bucky瞟了眼周圍，確定四周無人後，他張開翅膀，從牆上飛下來，優雅地降落在金髮男孩面前。

金髮男孩十分鎮定地看著他，像是有翅膀會飛的黑色天使隨處可見，一點也不稀奇那樣的鎮定。

「喏，這個給你。」那是一個和Steve送給Bucky的巧克力外包裝一模一樣的糖果，可Steve卻能透過包裝紙，看見裡頭亮得近乎透明的紅色水晶糖，他微微睜大眼睛望向Bucky，Bucky只是聳聳肩：「算是答謝你陪我一晚，小傢伙。」

今晚我很快樂，久違的。

  
  


2.

Bucky實在沒想到，他的小小善意會造成如此巨大的後果。

從那個萬聖節之後，每年的萬聖節，那小鬼彷彿此牆裝上了磁鐵一樣，總是會被吸過來，站在那個牆下望著他。

Bucky肯定他是吃了那顆糖，因為他快速的抽高長壯，說話時再也沒有喘音，臉上不再有不正常的紅暈。

同時他也變得很沒禮貌。

『Treat.』早就不是小孩的半大少年，還是穿著一件嶄新的天使袍，站在牆下高高舉起糖果籃，而且完全不給Bucky選項。

「憑什麼？」Bucky翻了個白眼：「你都幾歲了還玩這個？」

『有人規定萬聖節只能玩到幾歲嗎？寫在憲法裡了嗎？就算有我也要打到最高法院去要求他們解釋。』剛進入法學院的少年似笑非笑，Bucky根本不想回應。

『Buck。』在牆下等了半天，原本空蕩蕩的糖果籃已經被從牆下掉下的糖果雨塞了八分滿，確定這一晚天使不會下地的少年突然說：『跟我回家吧。』

他彎起一個少見的溫柔微笑：『老是待在這牆上不無聊嗎？』

生命本來就是無趣的，Bucky想這麼反駁。可是他望著牆下少年認真的神情，半晌後，做出了一個出乎他自己意料的決定。

他一躍而下，毫髮無傷地落在地面上時，原先身後巨大的翅膀已經完全失去蹤影。Bucky撫平衣襟，抬起頭，把自己的手交到少年溫暖的手掌裡：「那你就讓我看看生命能有多有趣吧。」

  
  


3.

『Buck！』

來了，又要被抓回家了。Bucky翻了個白眼，正準備展開翅膀時，發現那個呼喚他的人已經伸直了手臂站在牆下。

『下來吧。』當年那個瘦小的男孩早就長成高壯結實的青年，初出社會的他在一流的大事務所當第一年的菜鳥律師，每天忙得昏天黑地，卻還記得要空出這一晚，堅持到他們初遇的地方，一次又一次接回他的天使。

天堂失去他們的第一個黑天使，似乎不是什麼了不起的大事，Bucky發現有人接手他的工作時，既失落又安心。

  


到頭來，真正需要他的只有一個地方。

  


他落到自己懷裡時，總是輕得像羽毛一樣。Steve沒把Bucky放下來，就這麼抱著他往回家的方向走。

「為什麼當年那個瘦小可愛的乖孩子會長得這麼大又這麼愛欺負人呢？」Bucky完全不客觀地指責著，Steve只是聳聳肩。

『你不喜歡我欺負你嗎？』Steve說，平淡的語氣下濃厚的邪惡意涵讓天使都驚呆了。

「別忘了我還有翅膀。」無法反駁之下，Bucky語帶威脅，漲紅了臉忿忿不平地說。

『你隨時可以飛走，假如你想要。』Steve倒是語氣很平靜，他穩穩地抱著Bucky，Bucky雖然嘴上百般不願，雙手卻緊緊摟著Steve的脖子，半點沒有要鬆開的意思，只是嘴上淡淡地哼了一聲。

低頭望了一眼Bucky，Steve笑著，吻了Bucky的額頭：『是你要我的。』

「誰知道你什麼糖果都吃。」Bucky淺淺彎起嘴角。

  


今年的冬天來得特別早，長長的街道上積了一層薄薄的雪花。Bucky讓Steve把他放下來，選擇走在他身側，緊緊抓住他的手，像還害怕當年那個瘦小的娃娃摔倒一般小心翼翼，而早已能挺直身軀，邁開大步前進的Steve，只是穩穩地在雪花上踩出一步又一步，回家的步伐。

  



End file.
